Amanda Nunes
Amanda Nunes is the current UFC women's bantamweight champion. Strikeforce and Invicta She defeated highly-touted Julia Budd via impressive knockout. She was hailed as the one woman who could beat current Strikeforce 145-pound female champion Cristiane Santos. Nunes was next set to face Julie Kedzie. Unfortunately she was injured. After recovering, Nunes faced newcomer Alexis Davis, losing via bloody second round technical knockout. She next made her Invicta debut against Raquel Pa'aluhi winning via first round technical rear-naked choke submission. She then fought prospect Sarah D'Alelio losing a dominant unanimous decision. UFC Career Nunes is next set to fight veteran Kaitlin Young. Even during the lead-up to the Young fight, Nunes signed with the UFC to fight in their womens' bantamweight division. Unfortuantely Nunes was injured before the Young fight. After recovering, Nunes next signed to make her UFC debut against Sheila Gaff. She defeated Gaff via first round technical knockout before then defeating Germaine de Randamie via another first round technical knockout. Nunes next stepped in on two weeks' notice to replace Shayna Baszler against Sarah Kaufman in Canada. Nunes herself was quickly injured with a dislocated thumb. After a rather extensive recovery for such an injury, Nunes signed to return against former number-one contender Cat Zingano. After putting an early storm on Zingano, Nunes was overwhelmed by Zingano and succumbed to a bloody third round technical knockout loss. Title Run Nunes rebounded from the Zingano loss signing to fight Shayna Baszler and defeating Baszler via a TKO in the first round due to a leg kick, a very rare finish. Nunes then fought former contender Sara McMann, scoring the most impressive win of her career to date dropping McMann and submitting her in the first round via rear-naked choke. Nunes then fought striker Valentina Shevchenko winning a close but unanimous decision and earning her shot at the UFC women's bantamweight title held by fellow Strikeforce veteran Miesha Tate. The Champ Nunes dominated Miesha en route to a bloody first round rear-naked choke submission victory to become the fourth UFC women's bantamweight champion as well as the first openly gay UFC champion in history. Nunes held out for a fight with former champion Ronda Rousey and soon got her wish, signing to defend her title for the first time against Rousey. UFC 207 she faced Ronda Rousey, further shocking the MMA World by defeating the former Champion via brutal TKO finish, 48 sec. into round 1. Being the second woman to defeat Rousey, after Holly Holm, and being the first champion since Ronda to successfully defend her belt. Fights *Cat Zingano vs. Amanda Nunes *Amanda Nunes vs. Shayna Baszler *Amanda Nunes vs. Sara McMann *Amanda Nunes vs. Valentina Shevchenko *Amanda Nunes vs. Miesha Tate - The fight was for the UFC women's bantamweight championship with Miesha Tate defending. With the victory Amanda Nunes became the first openly gay UFC champion. *Amanda Nunes vs. Ronda Rousey -Amanda's first title defense as the Bantamweight Champion. She defeats Ronda Rousey via TKO 48 sec. into the first round, with ref. Herb Dean stepping in to stop the fight, as Ronda was out on her feet and not defending. Category:Female fighters